1. Field
The present application relates to devices used for the production of brachytherapy and radiography targets.
2. Description of Related Art
Brachytherapy seeds are conventionally produced from non-irradiated wires (e.g., non-irradiated iridium wires) that are subsequently provided with the desired activity. The desired activity may be provided thereto through neutron absorption by a nuclear reactor.
Brachytherapy seeds have also been produced from irradiated wires. With regard to the production of the seeds, the irradiation of long wires has been suggested, wherein the irradiated wires are subsequently cut and encapsulated into individual seeds. However, because of flux variations in a reactor, the attainment of seeds with uniform activity is difficult.